This Time Around
by TQuincyIsMyPimp88
Summary: Since Tommy vanished the night of her softmore album release party six months ago, Judes life has been full of ups and downs. Now since Tommys deciding to return home, will things be as good as they were before or is their love ancient history?
1. Prologue

**_Hey all, this is my first Instant Star story, so if it sucks forgive me. lol This one is a definite Jommy, and takes place in season 3. I hope you like it, and remember to review!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, but I do wish I owned Tommy Q. drools **_

_Chapter 1: _

"_White lines, and headlights in my eyes…white lines, I'm ready to drive all night…white lines, how many til I'm in your arms…white lines will me home…" _

"_That was Jude Harrison's latest single White Lines, which hit number one on the charts today. Next an interview with the 17 year old singer herself on what or who inspired this song."_

Tommy slammed his fist into the off button of his radio alarm clock with his left hand that was hanging off his bed, to spare himself the reminder of who he left behind when he came to Montana six months ago to take care of his and Portia's 4 year old daughter, Lexie. He and Portia originally left her with Portia and Darius' parents when she was just little over a year old, but now since their fathers health had began to decrease, they couldn't take care of her anymore and asked Tommy to come get her. At first it was rough trying to take care of a small child by himself, especially since he barely knew how to take care of himself, yet alone another person, a child at that. But after a few weeks he got used to it, and actually liked taking care of someone other then himself.

But even though he was so busy with Lexie, since he left Toronto all he could think about was Jude. It was so hard to leave her so sudden the way he did on their official "first date". His first few weeks in Montana, he woke up in a cold sweat every night, reliving Jude screaming his name over and over as he drove off. Also during his short time in Montana, he finally admitted to himself that he loved Jude, despite the age difference, and someday soon would go back to Toronto and tell her how he felt.

Little did he know how soon that day would be…

_**Ok this is only an introduction, the second chapter will be much longer and in Judes POV, look out for it soon…Maybe even tonight, depends if I get any reviews…Yes I am bribing you all. The more reviews, the quicker I write the second chapter. So please lovely people of DLS REVIEW!!! lol**_


	2. Where'd Ya Go?

**_Hey all, finally im posting a new chapter, i hope u all like it!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, but I do wish I owned Tommy Q. drools **_

_Chapter 2: Where'd Ya Go_

"_Where'd ya go, I miss you so, seems like forever that you've been gone….please come back home…" _Jude sang sadly, strumming her guitar softly.

Ever since Tommy left a few months ago, Jude had written at least twenty new songs for her third album. Most of them were very depressing, about heartbreak or about the one you love leaving. She played her last two songs for Darius, and he said that he wanted people to hear her record and be moved by it, not want to commit suicide from it. She couldn't help but write sad songs when her producer/love of her life deserted her the night of their first date with no explanation.

Jude couldn't understand why he had this power over her that could make her light up in his presence one minute, and in the next make her world crumble down on top of her. Tom didn't even know how much he meant to her or how much he affected her, well maybe he did, but it was certain even if he did he surely didn't give a damn. Never has. Jude was getting angrier by second thinking about all the shit he had put her through in their short three years of knowing each other. Like when he knew she liked him, and bastard just went ahead and dated her sister, not giving a shit how she felt about it. Or when he kissed her on her sixteenth birthday, then ten minutes later tells her to forget about it. Jude hated him, she needed too, just to feel something…

A loud knock at her hotel door awoke Jude from her thoughts.

"Jude c'mon if you don't hurry up we'll miss the plane, and Darius will bust our asses." Sadie warned her.

"I'm coming." Jude replied, getting up from the floor, putting her guitar in its case, and headed out the door downstairs with the rest of her luggage in her other hand.

Sadie was waiting in the hallway. "Good morning sunshine." she chimed, handing Jude a cappuccino like she did every morning.

Since Tommy had left, a lot of things changed around the Harrison house hold. Jude and Sadie's mom and her new husband Don still haven't come back from their European honeymoon, so their dad wound up buying back their house and moving back in with the girls. Also Sadie and Jude have grown a lot closer. Sadie learned to deal with Jude's fame, and Jude started seeing how Sadie felt ignored since she won Instant Star three years ago, and tried to spend as much time with her as Jude's schedule allowed.

_Meanwhile In Montana…_

While Tommy was feeding Lexie breakfast, he heard his cell phone ring from his bedroom.

"I'll be right back, just keep eating." he told her, and walked into his bed room ready to turn off his phone, thinking Jude had started calling him again.

When he first came to Montana she called him at least ten times everyday, sometimes leaving voice messages' that made him regret going along with this whole thing. Her voice always sounded the same in each message…worried, somewhat angry, and just plain sad. _"Tommy I just need to know if your ok…I miss you" _was what she always ended the messages with. It really broke him apart inside to know that he caused such pain in her voice, pain he'd do anything to make go away. The only thing he could do to make that pain vanish would be to come back to Toronto, but he knew it wouldn't be the same if he did. She probably hated him by now.

He looked at the caller id and was relieved to see that it wasn't Jude, but in fact the person that made him leave in the first place, Portia.

Tommy took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Tom, how's Lexus?" she asked.

"She's fine, just eating her cereal. What's up?"

"You can come back now Tom, Darius is willing to give you your job back and everything. You can even work with Ju-" before she could finish that sentence Tommy cut her off.

"First you tell me if I don't move out here and take care of Lexie that Darius would not only break my legs but fire me, and now after all the shit I had to put Jude and myself through to get here, I can magically go home. How, why now? After four god damned months, why now?!" he screamed angrily.

"Tommy I asked Darius to let you come home and bring Lexus with you four months ago. I don't know why he changed his mind, I'm just happy he did. Jude needs you Tommy. She's going through a lot with her family right now, and you should hear the songs she's been writing. They're so damn sad Tom. She really misses you." Portia told him whole heartedly.

There was a short moment of silence, and then Tommy finally said softly, "I'll be on the next plane out."

"Thanks Tommy, I'll see you guys when you get here." Portia said happily, smiling to herself because she got Tommy to cave in.

"Portia?"

"Yes Tom?" she answered.

"Don't tell Jude I'm coming."

"I won't."

**_Ok I hope you liked the second chapter, I worked real hard on it. And thanks 4 all your sweet reviews, you rock! And yes I know I spelled Lexus like the car. I did that on purpose cuz I thought that Tommy would name his daughter after a car. lol_**


End file.
